Como Perder A Una Evans en Diez Meses
by sahiritacool
Summary: En ésta comedia romántica dos hombres apostarán su vida y reputación para ganarse el corazoncito de la fuerte; pero simpática pelirroja. Y en ésta historia todos los personajes de la época merodeadora estarán haciendo su participación. ¡No se la pierdan!
1. ¿Un Dulce Sueño o mi Imaginación?

_**Capítulo Uno: ¿Un Dulce Sueño o mi Imaginación?**_

No hace mucho tiempo, o debería de decir hace mucho tiempo el mundo estaba en una de sus mejores épocas de gloria. En ella los niños veían, decían y repetían las frases de un niño huérfano, ingenioso, algo torpe pero simpático de la televisión, todos los hombres de todas las edades soñaban con una hermosa mujer de bucles dorados y de sonrisa perfecta que fuese su esposa, también las mujeres de todas las edades se babeaban por un chico moreno y de ojos azules y magnéticos que bailaba en las películas, también la época en donde seis chicos bailaban vestidos de un soldado, policía, motociclista, indio,obrero y vaquero; y los dulces, o por las Barbas de Merlín, eran los más deliciosos del mundo. Era los años del Disco, eran los años Setenta. Y en esa época no solo era la mejor en el mundo que conocemos, sino en el mundo que desconocemos porque en esa época habitaban unos chicos completamente simpáticos, ingeniosos; pero sobre todo los **Reyes de la Broma y la Buena Onda**. Eran los **Merodeadores **los héroes del mundo mágico juvenil que cada día se metían en apuros y que se salían con la suya; pero que en el fondo sacaban una sonrisa hasta al más serio de los troles.

Pero nuestra historia realmente comienza en 1977 en la casa de James Potter por la noche y en esos momentos él y su mejor amigo Sirius Black estaban dormidos. Cornamenta, como decían sus amigos, estaba profundamente dormido, cuando de pronto comenzó nuestro amigo a vagar por el valle de los sueños. Y en su sueño una chica pelirroja lo estaba tocando por la espalda, mientras le hablaba en el oído cariñosamente.

-James, James, James, James, despierta.-

-Oh déjame dormir. Estoy hablando en serio.- musitaba James en el sueño.

-Pero James. ¡Ji,ji,ji! Adivina quien soy yo.- sonrió y hablaba con una voz muy cantarina.

Entonces cuando James escuchó la voz se despertó y para su sorpresa la chica de sus sueños le estaba hablando. Era ella, Lily Evans, la hermosa chica de su casa por la cuál sentía una gran pasión.

-¡Lily! Pero que...- gritó con alegría y la muchacha comenzó a correr hacia él. Entonces James comenzó a correr y correr hacia ella. Entonces cuando los dos se tropezaron se abrazaron y Lily le plantó un beso dulce a James. James se quedó sorprendido.

-Pero Lily, ¿qué tu haces aquí? ¿Y qué hay de Quejicus, digo Severus.- preguntó. Entonces la linda pelirroja le tapó la boca con el dedo.

-Severus es un patán. Tenías razón. Él es un bueno para nada. Entonces comenzé a pensar en ti y en mi, y descubrí que... te... te Amo James. Eres el chico de mis sueños.- respondió Lily.

-¿De verdad, no estoy soñando?- preguntó James.

-Si de verdad James, te Amo.- dijo la chica.

-Oh Lily ven a mi querida.- exclamó y ambos se besaron; pero de pronto se oyó un fuerte "Cornamenta. ¿Cornamenta estás loco?" Y luego un fuerte chorro de agua.

-¿James estás loco amigo?-

Era su amigo Sirius. Éste hizo el encantamiento "Aquamenti" frente a su amigo y lo despertó de lo que fue un dulce sueño; pero no una realidad. Sin embargo James todavía estaba en las nubes.

-Canuto, estaba besando a Lily.- refunfuñaba James.

-En realidad amigo esa era la almohada, no Lily.- respondió Canuto.

Entonces miró y era la verdad. James estaba besando su almohada pensando de que era Lily y que perdió todos sus cabales. Entonces miró a su amigo y le preguntó.

-Oye Canuto, ¿me emborraché anoche?-

-No chistoso. Es solo que hasta en los sueños piensas en Lily; pero en realidad no sabes que aún sigue dolida por lo de su verdadero amor Quejicus.- dijo Canuto recordando el insidente de que Quejicus le dijo "Sangre Sucia" a Lily. Entonces James a escuchar eso se dió con la almohada y se cayó de la cama reventado.

-Oh, Canuto. ¿Cuando será el día de que Lily se fije en mi? Amigo, ¿Cómo atráes a las chicas como un imán? Oh cuanto daría por ser un **Macho Man** como tú.- llorisqueaba James.

-Tranquilo amigo. Ya verás que todo cambiará mañana. Solo duermete y relájate.- mandó Sirius y se fue a dormir. Entonces James se quedó pensativo. ¿Será que Lily, la chica de sus sueños se reconsiliará con Quejicus o se fijará en otro chico y no en el? Esa pregunta se la llevó ne su mente durante el resto de verano antes de comenzar su último año escolar.


	2. Confusión o un dulce sentimiento

_**Capítulo 2: Confusión o un dulce sentimiento**_

Mientras tanto, en un hogar de clase media en Privet Drive, en la casa número cuatro respectivamente, era las doce de la media noche y todos en el hogar estaban dormidos. Pero en la sala de la casa todavía quedaban indicios de una pijamada muggle. Habían refrescos de cola, revistas de moda y de chicos, maquillaje, secadora y rulos para el cabello, patatas fritas, inclusive hasta cervezas de raíz, y bolsas de grageas de todos los sabores. En fin, si que fue un fiestón.

Y no solo eso, en la sala habían cinco chicas dormidas en la sala en bolsas de dormir, todas estaban profundamentes dormidas, excepto una que estaba dando vueltas y vueltas como el cangrejo en su bolsa. Esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Lily Evans. Ella trató toda la noche de consolidar el sueno; pero la pelirroja aún no podía hacerlo y en vez de esos ella repetía el nombre de dos chicos en sus sueños.

-James, Severus, ya basta...- gruñía la muchacha.

-Oh Lily, ya déjate de hablar y ponte a dormir.- musitaba dormida otra chica, que era morena y gordita. Pero aún así la pelirroja no se dormía y seguía musitando los nombre de esos chicos.

-James, Severus, James, Severus, James, Severus...- y de pronto Lily comenzó a vagar en el valle de los sueños. Y de pronto Lily comenzó a vagar en otro planeta. Y en su sueño tenía dos donas en el pelo y un traje intergaláctico cuando de pronto se encontró con un criatura estraterrestre peludo y un robot con dientes parecidos a las de un ratón.

-¿Lunático, Colagusano?- preguntó sorprendida la chica; pero luego cambió sus facciones y se enojó con ellos. -¿Qué rayos hacen en mis sueños? ¿Sus padres alguna vez le han dicho...- musito; pero el mostruo intergaláctico le tapó la boca con un solo dedo.

-Princesa Lila, no nos llamamos Lunático ni Colagusano. Permíteme presentarme soy Chelubalunaticus y éste es vuestro buen amigo Pete C-3tregrew. Oh y el que está con nosotros es SirHan Soblack.- ˜dijo el extraterrestre presentando al robot que se parecía a Pettegrew y el muchacho moreno que le estaba firmándole en un cuaderno a una alienígena de color azul turquesa, preciosa y ligona muy parecida a su amiga Marlene Mckinnon.

-Oh gracias precioso. Ojalá venzas a la amenaza Darth Quejicucuvader.- dijo la chica muy emocionada y le plantó un beso al rebelde guapérrimo que era el mismísimo Sirius Black.

-Oh de nada nena. Y nos vemos cuando yo lo venza.- dijo plantándole un beso. Y se despidió de ella con la mano mientras salía. Entonces el chico volvió a enfocar la mirada a sus amigos y a Lily.-Muy bien princesa Lila. Tenemos que vencer a Darth Quejicucuvader; pero nuestro amigo Jake Skypotter lo está haciendo en el ventanal de la muerte. Y la razón era porque Darth Quejicucuvader está enamorado de ti.- explicó el morocho.

Y al oir todo ésto Lily dijo. -No puede ser, no puede ser, debería estar soñando. Y apuesto a un millón de grageas de sabores de que Jake Skypotter es nada más que James Potter y de que Darth Quejicucuvader es Severus Snapes.- Y luego se enfureció otra vez. -¡Ustedes me endrogaron por las Barbas de Merlín!-

-No estás es un sueño. De hecho mira, allí están, mira.- dijo Chelubalunaticus señalando a dos chicos. Uno con una máscara y nariz grande y otro vestido de rojo, con el pelo alborrotado, peleándose con espadas láser.

-No Jake Skypotter, yo soy el verdadero amor de la princesa Lila.- dijo el de la careta.

-Ja, ni en sueños Darth Quejicucuvader. Soy su verdadero amor. Ahora a pelear gallinita ganchuda.- dijo el gracioso rebelde. Y los dos comenzaron a pelear de todas formas percibidas. Y de pronto toda clase de criaturas salieron a apoyar a los dos; pero lo más curioso era que todos tenían un rostro familiar que Lily reconocía al instante.

Fue una batalla muy dura; pero de pronto Jake Skypotter dijo a Darth Quejicucuvader. -Hey, mira amigo una espada láser potente. -

-¿Dónde ton...- pero cuando se acercó Darth Quejicucuvader se resbaló con una cáscara de banana y se cayó. Entonces Jake Skypotter saltó hacia el piso. Luego se acercó a Lily, le dijo te amo y le plantó un beso espectacular, tanto así que la pelirroja alzó una pierna en señal de que le gustó y todos aplaudieron. Pero luego abrió los ojos y dijo la chica.

-¡Ahhhhhh fooooooo, Potter!- y se levantó de un grito que despertó a sus amigas. Entonces la pelirroja salió de la bolsa de dormir, se fue al lababo y se tomó toda la botella de enjuagador se acercaron sus amigas al lugar y Lily al verlas le gritó. -Ustedes me enborracharon. ¿En qué rayos estaban pen...- musitaba; pero fue callada por Alice Brandon, que estaba preocupada por su amiga.

-Calmate Lil, no te emborrachamos amigas. Jamás te haríamos eso.-

-Si Lil. Es solo que estaba soñando con James y Snapes.- dijo Molly Prevent

-Lil eres una chica especial para todas, en especial para mi ya qu epor fin tengo una hermana mayor de verdad y no como Cissy ni Bella. No te lastimaremos nunca.- dijo muy sonriente Andrómeda Black.

-Gracias Andie, gracias chicas, a todas.- sonrió al fin Lily y todas se acercaban para consolar a su amiga. Pero luego se esuchó un grito.

-Ya dején de fastidiar y hacer herejes mientras la gente normal y descente duerme brujas.- gritó Petunia Evans desde su alcoba.

-Ya cállate entrometida porque nosotras te vamos a romper todo lo que se llama cara insensible.- gritó furiosa Marlene Mckinnon mientras alzaba los puños y se dirigía a la alcoba de Tunney; pero fue detenida por Lily.

-Marley ya. Yo sé que ella las trata mal y no solo a mi. Pero ella tiene razón. Debemos de dormir.- dijo Lily. Y todas hicieron caso; pero Marley luego recordó o del sueño raro de Lily y quería saber más. Sin embargo ella sospechaba de que el sueño tenía que ver con los dos amores de Lily y al ser ella la que sabía más de chicos dijo.

-Lil, un momento cuéntanos sobre el sueño. De seguro que soñaste con Cornamenta y Quejicussito. Cuentános por favor.-

Y no solo Mar sentía gran curiosidad por saberlo, sino Andie, Molly y Ali también.

-Si cuéntanos Lil por favor no seas mala.- musitaba Alice mientras halaba el brazo de su amiga. Pero luego Petunia gritó.

-Brujas cállensen.-

-Oh callaté tú Petujirafus.- gritó Molly y se calló la muchacha. -Lily cuéntanos todo el sueño que tu tuviste con James y Snapes amiga, con lujo de detalles.-

-Oh chicas basta. Mejor se los cuento luego. Estoy cansada.- bostesaba Lily. Y al ver el sueño todas le hicieron caso y se fueron a dormir otra vez. Pero Lily se quedó despierta todavía y esta vez estaba reflexionando.

-Vaya, ¿será una confusión o yo siento algo por alguno de los dos?- musitaba en silencio; pero luego se dió con la almohada. -Oh Lily, ya deja de pensar en ellos. Potter es un inmaduro y Snapes te trató mal al decirte Sangre Sucia, y hay muchos chicos en todo el mundo. Lil, debes volver a amar y olvidarte de ellos, es solo una confusión, no amor. -musitó y finalmente se tiró en la bolsa y se durmió, diciéndose a si misma que eso es solo una confusión y no un dulce sentimiento.


End file.
